Heart Will not Same at All
by Petra Kindness Ral
Summary: This Story takes times, yeah before Recon Corps had 57's expedition. What Petra ask to Heichou or what topic they had together before Petra gone :'c sorry bad summary thanks for my friend who have translate indonesian version to english version. #oneshoot


Sunday morning at the place we know is the place of the headquarters of the corps recon there is something that we should see.

In place of regular meetings of the members, we can see there are two people in this room, both.

* * *

"**Heart Will not Same at All"**

**By: Petra Kindness Ral ( Story )**

**My Friend, Richo Devls (who translate this story to English) **

**Disclaimer: Isayama Hajime  
**

* * *

" Ah... Heichou good morning, where's everybody? " said Petra

"They are go out." a little word from the guy , Heichou or we can call him as Levi Heichou.

"Oh... Haha okay" Petra laugh with a smile and take a glass of tea for Heichou.

Heichou don't say anything, He's only take glass of tea from Petra and drink it with slowly.

Petra just sat looking at a book and glancing at heichou so on.

" What was she is thinking about? " Heichou talking to himself and glanced at Petra.

" Why Heichou glanced at me like that? Oh... Yeah it's normal.., But come on Petra say something. " think Petra.

" Heichou , Is that true if lo... love is blind? " Said Petra with her last energy , Even though she is nervous.

Heichou just look at her ,without saying a word like asking Petra continue your words before.

Heichou only glancing at her , without say anything.

" Y-yea like that , you love her without looking at the looks of that person , personality , and the past. " Said Petra.

Heichou drink his tea again and put it back at the table, " It's only a joke , Petra."

' i guess no one will be like that , may be... ' Think Heichou.

" That's real Heichou!" Said Petra with louder voice.

" why you really believe that's true and real , Petra? " Said Heichou.

Petra surprised and then bowed her head , " It's be..because surely there are people who like that!"

" If you bowed like that how can you make people trust what just you said?" Think Heichou.

" Heichou turn to open the topic." a smile plastered on Petra face.

" Petra , Is that true if love is something that you do not need have each other?' Heichou folded his hands and closed his eyes.

Petra surprised with the topic from Heicho.

Petra Sighed and said , " I guess we don't need it , Heichou."

" Reason?" Heichou open his eyes and glancing at Petra.

" Because he is already get his hearts of people who love her and more.. " Petra put his hand in her chest.

Heichou take a glass of tea and and waiting for the next words from Petra, " a person who already have taken her heart's not possible go away from his hearts of person who love him, right?"

" Except the person who love her doesn't love him so that only we can do is help her let her own happiness that he deserves to even though it is not of our own " Petra said.

Heichou just stared at petra and silent while drinking tea.

Petra POV

" Heichou do you want a tea that is still warm?" I get up from my chair.

" No , Petra. " Only 2 words coming out from heichou mouth.

' I'm curious why heichou take a part talk about love , and i was the one who started it first?!'

' My face feels hot, what's going on with me! '

*Crrreeak*

" Heichou , We're done! "

" Ah , this is really make me tired. "

" Hey, Eld , Gunther , and Oluo why all of you already go home? " I was so suprised by their arrival.

" Already go home? We're go outside to clean weeds in the yard. " Said Gunter while take a chair for sit

" H..He..Hei..Heichou W..Why you don't asked me to help them?" I asked with a stutter.

" Tomorrow we'll go for expedition-57 , take a rest. " Said Heichou in a low voice then he walked passed away.

...

END of Petra POV

* * *

.

.

.

Levi Heichou hear a loud roar from forest , everyone know that's a roar from eren.

Heichou immediately went to the sound of the roar.

But, After Levi Heichou passed the tree he see something that he and everyone probably don't want to see this.

one by one member of team Levi dead

' Gunther , Eldo , Oluo... Don't say Petra?

* * *

Flashback.

" Then what if the person who love someone and that person also loves her but suddenly she had gone?" Ask Levi Heichou while glancing at the glass.

" A. .. Ah about that i guess she is gonna be happy Because during her life wasn't in vain if she knew herself beloved by the person who love her. " Said Petra with a smile.

" Your brain always think about happiness yeah, Petra? " Protest from Heichou to Petra.

" Because for me love is really an important thing because can make people happy , Heichou." Petra look at Heichou as though Petra fall in love that's why she looks like very spirit.

End of Flashback

* * *

Heichou stop his 3D Manuver Gear in a tree, Place lying one of the member Levi Heichou , and she is Petra...

Lifeless , no voice coming out from Petra or a smile from her.

Heichou just look at her in silence.

* * *

Flashback

" Petra , then what about those left behind by loved ones who also love her?" Levi Heichou folded his hands on his chin.

" I'll said like this , I think this answer is selfish but i don't know..."

" Heicho... embrace your feeling about me seems like me who embrace your feelings here... In our hearts each other if it is not incriminate you, it's okay if not find someone else who can fill the void your heart,can always close with you, can pour a tea for you, cover you with blankets at night when you sleep, do not work so hard even though i know your job is tough, take care of yourself, treat your injuries, and be yourself like this it's enough for me." Petra Said with a smile but can be seen by Levi Heichou, Petra Smile but she shed tears.

End of Flashback

* * *

_' I select the first option, Petra..._

_Nothing can be the same , but the way it could be but your hearts will not be anyone who can touch it._

_Your answer isn't selfish not at all. '_

**THE END  
-**

* * *

**So, how's the story?**

**Review if you like it :3 **

**I want to thank my friend, Richo Devls who have translate my story XD indonesian version i have upload it~**

**and to be honest i was crying when i was write this story. C': Cause i love this pair~ really love them.**

**Petra shouldnt have to died it's unfair cause i really want them together #sorry for bad english#**

**See ya~**


End file.
